She lost herself
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: A sidestory for a Kindergarten AU I started on dA and tumblr. Kyoko was a good kid. A little harsh, but a good kid. She'd always get upset at something, though tries not to, because she knows someone will get hurt. One-shot. Kindergarten/Younger Kyoko


Glitch's AN: A sidestory for the Kindergarten AU I'm working on (only on dA and tumblr). I typed this is on my school laptop over the weekend after watching too much Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. Also one of my first one-shots.

* * *

"I'm a good girl," Kyoko mumbled, clenching her fists. "You're so mean to me!" spat the blue-haired girl, turning away from her. "I'm a good girl," Kyoko mumbled even quieter. "Why'd you hit Madoka?" demanded the blue-haired girl. The pink-haired girl - Madoka, Kyoko presumed – had been on the ground, clutching one side of her face, which had been punched by Kyoko minutes earlier. The teacher had taken her to the nurse's office.

** "I want your chocolate milk and pocky," Kyoko said. "No, leave us alone Kyoko," Sayaka told her. "I'll tell Saotome-sensei." Kyoko grinned. "You can, I'll just not come to school for the rest of the week," she shrugged. "And I'll just take her's then." She swiped at little Homura's chocolate milk in her hand. "Homura-chan!" Madoka interfered, grabbing for Homura, to pull her away from Kyoko's reach.

"What was that? It's mine now," Kyoko said, aggravated. "Don't try to take it from me." "Madoka!" cried Sayaka. She barreled into Kyoko. The red-haired girl simply pushed her to the side and tried to take the other two boxes of chocolate milk on the table. "Those are ours Kyoko-san. You can't take them because we don't want to share them," Madoka said boldly, puffing out our cheeks afterwards. Kyoko grunted and tried to push away the smaller girl. "Move!" Kyoko demanded. "No, Kyoko-san. I'll get Saotome-sensei," said the pink-haired girl.

"Move!" Kyoko said again, ignoring her. "No! You're being a meanie, Kyoko-san! We don't like that! You're making Homura-chan sad!" Madoka stood her ground. The raven-haired girl had been on the ground, taking off her glasses and wiping her eyes. Kyoko snapped. "It's mine!" she snarled, raising her fist. Immense pain was presented to the side of Madoka's face, and she fell to the ground with a slight whimper. Saotome Kazuko rushed over at the commotion, her pink-haired student on the ground crying silently and Sayaka and Homura trying to help her.

Kyoko would have looked very guilty, still clenching her fist. **

"Haha, you're in trouble now," Sayaka teased her. "You got a time out. _And_ no snack later. You deserve it." Kyoko let her anger control her _again_, and she knew it. She also knew Oto-san wouldn't like that at all. That's why she changed schools to come here from Kasamino. "Leave me alone, I'm sorry okay?" grumbled Kyoko. "No way! You're always mean to us!" Sayaka said. Kyoko gritted her teeth. She didn't want to get upset again.

"Miki-san sit down," said Kazuko, stepping into the room. "Sakura-san, we want to see you in the counselor's office." Kyoko gulped. "W-We?" she repeated in fear. She knew exactly, and followed the teacher's instructions. Once Kyoko got to the office, there was her father, the Kanames, and the counselor. Madoka was also there with Homura. Kyoko would've wondered what was Homura doing there, but was too afraid of what was about to happen. "Kyoko," said her father sternly. "Why did you hit Madoka-san?" The red-haired girl felt tears coming to her eyes, but she forced them down.

"I…" Kyoko sniffled. "I wanted their milk boxes." Her father looked at her. "What happened?" he asked. "And I didn't ask. I know I did wrong and I'm sorry, Oto-san," Kyoko confessed. "Such violence from a six-year-old," Kaname Junko said. "Come here Kyoko," her father said. The redhead took slow steps towards her father. He embraced her in a warm hug. "You know you can do that anymore," he said quietly. "I know Oto-san," Kyoko said, the tears spilling out of her eyes.

"You need to control it Kyoko," he said, still embracing her. He touched the wooden cross at the end of her string necklace. "And you will Kyoko. It's gonna be okay. And then we won't have to do this anymore, alright?" he said soothingly. "O-Okay Oto-san," she said, crying into his shoulder. "Hehe," he chuckled. "You're as much of a crybaby as I am in the morning these days." Kyoko tried to smile. "Sakura Aseto," said Kazuko.

Her father pulled away from Kyoko, and kissed her on her forehead. "You do realize this is a serious matter, and Kyoko potentially be suspended," Kazuko told him. "I know. But we won't have this problem again," Aseto said. He ran three fingers through his dark, purplish-red hair. "Kyoko's coming home with me, and she'll be back tomorrow ay-okay!" he said. "But what about Madoka?" objected Junko. The pink-haired girl held an ice pack to the right side of her face.

"Kyoko, go apologize," Aseto said to his daughter. Kyoko walked over where Madoka and Homura. "Madoka-san, I'm sorry for hitting you, I didn't mean it," she said, orange-red eyes meeting hot pink ones. Madoka switched hands so her left hand held the ice pack. "It's okay Kyoko," she said with a smile. Kyoko smiled too, but began to cry again. She took Madoka's hand. "Kyoko," said Aseto. "How about we head home and sort things out?" The red-haired girl smiled. "Okay," she said. She heard a snicker from the doorway. She turned and saw Sayaka there. Her smile dropped. "_Akuma_," she said. Kyoko's eyes widened. [Akuma = demon]

"I said I was sorry, so everything's okay now," Kyoko told her. "But you still hurt Madoka," Sayaka sneered. "Miki-san, I told you to stay in the classroom," said Kazuko strictly. Sayaka strolled away from the doorway, back to the classroom. "Akuma, Kyoko the akuma," mumbled Sayaka. "Her daddy does good but she does bad." Kyoko gritted her teeth. "Oto-san," she said, hugging his leg. "Let's just go home."

"Oto-san?" asked Kyoko once they were home. "Am I really a demon?" Aseto froze. "Of course not my little flame," he said comfortingly. "The daughter of a man of Kami-sama cannot possibly be demon! Who said that?" Kyoko averted her eyes. "Miki Sayaka," she said. "I take offense to that! She doesn't know what she's talking about okay Kyoko? She's silly," said Aseto. "Yeah!" Kyoko said. "She is silly." Aseto's happy mood fell though. "You can't let that happen again though. You know that Kyoko," he said. "Yes Oto-san," said Kyoko.

Later that night, Kyoko brushed her teeth and was put to bed by her mother and father with her one-year-old sister Momo. After closing the door, Aseto told his wife what happened that day. "She's not a demon. If she was, you would have felt it right?" his wife said. "Of course she's not a demon. My father and my grandfather were also preachers, it runs in our blood. But," Aseto paused. "We might want to keep an eye out for her."

They both peeked into the room. Kyoko slept soundly, snoring gently by the window. Though his wife could not see it, Aseto could see the flame-colored aura surrounding his eldest daughter. Momo did not have the aura. "Kyoko will be fine," he vowed. "I swear it."

* * *

Well wasn't that cheerful? Since Kyoko's father's name was never revealed, I was reading 'Kagerou Days' and after liking the name Seto, I named him Aseto. He really looks and acts like Shiro Fujimoto from Blue Exorcist. Hopefully I'll be back soon!

~Glitchy


End file.
